1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material which is adapted for the manufacture of a working tool, and to a working tool formed therefrom. Working tools according to the invention are suitable for cutting, drilling, grinding or polishing diverse work substrates, including: metals such as iron, iron alloy, aluminum, aluminum alloy, copper, copper alloy, titanium, titanium alloy, magnesium and magnesium alloy; or non-metals such as stones, mono- or poly-crystal silicon, ceramics and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional working tools such as carborundum grindstone and alumina grindstone are well-known. A carborundum grindstone is a porous block comprised of carborundum abrasive grains coupled together by a binder. But, given the porous nature of carborundum grindstones, the content of the abrasive grains is insufficient and the working efficiency of the tool constructed of this material is insufficient. Further, during use, cuttings fill the pores of the porous block to cause a blinding, whereby the workability, such as cutting quality, is degraded. In addition, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 54-4800 and 59-97845 disclose a buff grindstone made using a fiberglass. However, this buff grindstone has a disadvantage in that the fiberglass has a low hardness, and hence, the field of application of the buff grindstone is limited. Further, because the buff grindstone is also porous, the working efficiency thereof is insufficient, and a blinding is caused.
Despite the aforementioned and other proposals, there remains a need for a working tool which is capable of cutting, drilling, grinding and polishing a work piece with a high efficiency, and which does not cause binding during use, and for a material which is capable of forming such a working tool.